videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomodachi Life 2
'''Tomodachi Life 2 '''is the sequel to the 3DS game Tomodachi Life. This game will be released on the Nintendo Switch in Summer 2022 and for the 3DS in Summer 2023. The game contains specific aspects introduced/included in both versions. Gameplay The game contains most major and minor elements from the first games. The game features you and your Mii look-alike, along with other Miis you add with you helping with their problems. New Features * You can transfer data from an older version of Tomodachi Life (like the first one for the 3DS or the demo of the sequel) * The voices have been changed adding in some brand new accents (like British, Australian, etc.) * More personalities have been added (like Listener, Unstructured, etc.) * Couples are now capable of having more then one child at a time (like Twins or Triplets) * Tomodachi Life Miis can be imported from one game to another including on the same card allowing players to transfer Tomodachi Characters to other players * Brochures for your island can be created in the new and improved port which is now an Airport with brochures you can add islanders on to the brochure plus any pictures and additional information * With the new Airport, you can see different islands that are available for visiting and can send any of your islanders to those islands for a set amount of days (max 5) along, with children when they are old enough. You can also send different clothes, food items and treasures to the specific island as well * Additional Soundtracks have been added to the game as well as updated versions of older soundtracks * The Mii apartments have also been updated with the ability of having 150 different islanders (in the Nintendo Switch version), but the same old 100 islanders (in the 3DS version) * The Mii apartments office has been updated adding the ability to evict Miis from there apartment and sending them off to another island or leaving them homeless in the campground (You change this in the Mii apartments office if you want them not homeless anymore) * The items you can get from the Miis is different including (Bath Set, Deck of Cards, Music Box, Travel Ticket, Box of Tissues, Cold Medicine, Stomach Medicine, Swing, Pinwheel, Fan, Hair-Color Spray & Age O-Matic) * With the Deck of Cards, you can pick to play 1 of 3 games including (Go Fish, Crazy 8 & War) * With the Travel Ticket, you can pick which location they are travelling to including (America, Africa, Australia, Cambodia, Great Britain, China, France, Italy, Hawaii, Canada, Japan, Iceland & Tahiti) * With the Age O-Matic, you can pick if the person will be a kid or adult depending how old * The Job tent has been added back from Tomodachi Collection, featuring many different jobs including (Mailman, Secretary, Life Guard, Doctor/Nurse, Dentist, Cashier, News Reporter, Receptionist, Construction Worker, Teacher & Cook), Along with the ability to pick holidays/vacations to take a break from the Miis job * The island can experience other forms of weather including (Earthquakes, Rain, Hail, Thunderstorms & Snowstorms) * Earthquakes is the rarest form of weather to happen on your island, but if it does happen you'll have to repair buildings before they're operational * Mii Homes has been updated with the added feature to customize a couples house with furniture that you can order in-game on a fake online platform known as Home Reno * Marriage is less restrictive, allowing males to marry males & females to marry females which can be altered when you create/edit a Miis information * The newly added School will have kids on your island go to school and learn basic things like English, Math, History, Geography & Phys-Ed * Some of these subjects have interactive parts to them, like (English, Math & Phys-Ed) * The also newly added Hospital will have Miis who feel sick or are injured. The hospital allows Miis who hurt themselves or are sick to take the capacity of the hospital. Doctors will also cure these patients until they can return to Mii apartments * Last of the newly added places is the Arcade where you can play an updated version of Tomodachi Quest which allows you to pick characters and their abilities. Along with added games including (Murder Mystery, Super Mii Bros & Mii Kart) * The cafe is updated where you can pick if the style is coffee shop, 60s diner or modern cafe * The cafe also includes the option where Miis can order items off the menu * The beach is completely different with the new activities there being fishing & a sandcastle contest (only available at certain times) * The amusement park allows you to ride some of the rides including (The Roller Coaster, Bumper Cars, The Merry Go-Round & The Ferris Wheel) * The news tower allows you to save 100 stories in your collection of news stories * The news tower includes a new weather segment every time you check the news * In the Town Hall, there will be books of family trees. These include up to great great-grandparents to great great-grandchildren. They will also include uncles, aunts, nieces, nephews and every in-law. * Also in the Town Hall you can even add Miis from Miitopia to stay on your island * The fountain has one new event which is live music where Miis will play music at the fountain like with guitars, maracas, saxophones & ukuleles * When a Mii levels up you have the options of give him/her an item, these items include (Ballet Manuel, Baseball Bat, Book, Volleyball, Guitar, Maracas, Yo-Yo, Saxophone, Ukulele, Beauty Kit, 3DS XL, Nintendo Switch, Tennis Racket, Study Kit, Laptop, Mobile Phone, Flat Screen TV, Yoga Manuel, Scale, Treadmill, Punching Bag, Magazine, CD Player & Bubble Blower) * Also when a Mii levels up the other options include Interior, Phrase, Treasure, Money & Song * The Concert hall also includes many genres of songs including (Metal, Rock 'n' Roll, Country, Pop, Rap, Techno, Ballad, Reggae, Musical & Opera) * The Concert hall also includes an album maker where with a band you can make albums and distribute them for other islanders to listen to * The observation tower has a new helicopter ride feature so, you can get an overview of the island